


A Word to the Wise

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word to the Wise

Thomas opened Jimmy's door and stuck his head through.

"C'mon, Jimmy. Get a move on."

"I can't get my hair right."

Thomas stepped inside and walked up behind him, watching his reflection in the mirror as he brushed at the offending wave.

"We only have a half day and you'll be spending it looking at yourself. Besides, you're wearing a hat, who'll notice?"

Jimmy jumped as Thomas grabbed his bum.

"Don't do that. Someone might see."

"Everyone's working. We're the only ones up here," he murmured into Jimmy's ear as his hand slid around to his front. Jimmy pushed it away.

"Those bloody hall boys appear out of nowhere. That new one almost caught us last week."

"Isaac? You're imagining things."

Jimmy turned to face him.

"I am not. And I heard him tell Simon that your title should be under-Jimmy, not under-butler."

Despite Jimmy's seriousness, Thomas laughed.

"He doesn't know much, does he? Doesn't know top from bottom, you could say."

He watched as Jimmy blushed. _I love when he does that_.

"Still, I don't like it when you get careless."

"Yeah, but you like this." Thomas reached out and grabbed Jimmy's crotch, using the leverage to pull him forward into a kiss.

"Mmphh."

Thomas released him and stepped away.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, you've got five minutes to sort yourself out or I'm leaving without you. You can walk to the village by yourself. I'm going for a smoke. You know where to find me when you're ready."

He turned at the doorway. "And it will never matter to me what your hair looks like."

As he started down the stairs, Thomas smiled. _Idle threat. He knows I'll never go without him_. At the bottom he pulled out a cigarette and lit it on his way to the yard. He sat down at one of the benches where he could keep an eye on the door. Quite a lot had happened in the last two years. A lot he still didn't understand, but he wasn't about to question his good luck. He had had little of that in his life. From enemies to friends to lovers. He still couldn't figure out exactly when or how the last had happened. He looked up as he heard the door open. It was Isaac. As he crossed the yard, Thomas stopped him.

"Isaac, a word."

"Yes, Mr. Barrow."

"Sit down for a minute."

Isaac hesitated, as if sensing something was not quite right, but sat anyway.

Thomas took a last drag on his cigarette and tossed it away.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrow."

"And you would like to keep working here?"

From the look that crossed Isaac's face, Thomas knew he was beginning to suspect where this was going.

"And if you are lucky enough to stay, when you finally move on you would like a good reference?"

"Y... yes."

"You also know that the under-butler will have a large say in whether or not you stay and in the contents of that reference." He emphasized "butler", watching his eyes widen in realisation. Isaac merely nodded and looked down at the table.

"Well, good then. I'm glad we had this little talk."

Isaac looked up.

"Now you should go back to work." Thomas waved him away.

He stumbled as he hurried to escape.

"Oh, and Isaac?"

He turned and Thomas could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll let Simon know about our chat."

"Of course, Mr. Barrow." He sniffed back his tears and fled, almost knocking Jimmy down at the door.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I really have no idea. Let's go."

~~ End ~~


End file.
